Thimble Skitter
Description Thimble Skitter is the successor of the mouse from The Lion and The Mouse. She's very timid,but is trying to get over it with the help of her best friend,Dandelion Pride. CharacterCategory:The Mouse and The Lion Appearance Thimble has white hair,silver eyes(though she's not colorblind),pale skin,gray mouse ears,and a tail. She's also smaller than most girls her age,and doesn't have that aura or stature that her best friend,Dandelion Pride,has. Personality Thimble is very timid. She has major confidence issues,and will barely speak to a stranger or the other students. She also doesn't think very highly of herself,taking it hard on herself when she fails something,and being very surprised and relieved when she doesn't. She's also easily scared,hiding somewhere if she hears or sees something out of the blue. She even shivers and jumps when she hears something loud. Thimble isn't exactly good on the bullying aspect,either,whether on the witnessing or victim end. When on the victim end,Thimble stutters,gets tounge-tied,and wants to crawl in a hole somewhere,and when on the witnessing end,she WANTS to say something,but usually only thinks about the worst and can't think of WHAT to say. However,Thimble DOES have some positive traits. First of all,she's very kind. She cares about Dandelion deeply,and wouldn't want anyone to get hurt. Second,she can be smart and determined,such as working on a project and not stopping until it's done. Third,she IS trying to get over being timid with the help of her best friend Dandelion Pride,and is very humble with completing stuff and doing good deeds. Story Basically,it's about a lion who spares a mouse's life after he begs for him not to eat him,and then,the mouse returns the favor by helping the lion get out of a hunter's trap. How does Thimble fit into this? Well,after the mouse rescued the lion,the two went their separate ways. Since no one knows what happened to the mouse,Headmaster Grimm gave letters to any destiny-less mouse family that he knew of,saying that anyone who calls him on his phone first will get the part. Naturally,Thimble's dad called the Headmaster first,and a month later,Thimble's family got a letter saying that Thimble will go to Ever After High once the summer break was over. Relationships Family Thimble has a different relationship with each member of her family. For her dad,they have a decent bond with each other,but he can be so enthusiastic about things(like Thimble's new destiny) that he can easily tire Thimble out and make her really uncomfortable. Thimble's mom is calmer than her dad,helping Thimble with her problems and being the voice of reason in her family. She's nurturing,but isn't afraid to put her foot down. Thimble's two brothers are always pulling pranks on her,with Stuart being the daring one and Tom being the schemer. Friends Thimble doesn't have many friends,but Dandelion is her bestie. Enemies Due to her timid nature,Thimble has attracted a lot of bullies. Dandelion often shoos them away,but when she's alone,Thimble's scared and doesn't know what to do,with the bully(ie)'s words often attacking her psyche. Pet Thimble doesn't have any pets. Romance Thimble has an immense crush on Hopper. Alliance Thimble's a definite Royal. Even though she sometimes doubts that she could,she definitely wants to help Dandelion after all the times that she helped her. Outfits Basic Thimble wears an orange dress with white slippers. Legacy Day Thimble wears a silver and white dress with silver slippers. She also has some light pink powder on her nose,and six painted whiskers to the lower right and left sides of it. Getting Fairest Thimble wears a light green tunic with indigo leggings and red shoes. Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters Category:Females